The Overshadowed Hero
by Ron Alan Weasley
Summary: Its a story about a overshadowed hero of Harry Potter please read to find out. If you don't like blood death of mejor characters then please don't read.


None of this great characters belongs to me...well...only Ron and Hermione's son Jack but other than that all the characters belongs to only and only to great J.K.R.

The Overshadowed Hero 

Seven years earlier exactly today worlds darkest wizard Voldemort was defeated and it caused for a big celebration for the wizarding world, they still celebrates on this day. But for me it holds no memory of happiness but grieve. Yes, I defeated Voldemort and won the final battle but to tell the truth I won nothing on contrary I lost my every thing; my best friends, my in-laws or I should say my family, the love of my life: my wife.

While the whole world celebrated I howled in the dark grave-yard- " Why? Why? Why am I chosen to live alone with this pain?"

From my little flat I can clearly see the statue of me, the boy who lived, the boy who saved the world, the Hero as they call me. Yes, I am the famous Harry Potter. The boy with jet black hair, emerald green eyes and famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Now I am a legend; then again I always was and always will remain so even after I die, in people's memories, in story books, in the history; as I was the HERO. But there was another hero whom none remembers, none knows of: The Overshadowed Hero.

He always was overshadowed by others. In his childhood by his six siblings. In his school life by his two best friends, Harry Potter: The boy who lived and Hermione Granger: The brightest witch of their age.

I still remember that day clearly when we first became friends on the Hogwarts Express. He asked me if he could sit in my compartment cause every where else was full. Today I consider that day to be my luckiest day.

If he wasn't with me I would never have been able to pass through that giant chessboard in our 1st year to save the Philosopher's Stone. He sacrificed himself so that I could checkmate the king. He truly was the brave knight.

In our 2nd year he followed the spiders into the forbidden forest with me even though he was afraid of them because it was the only way to know the truth about Hagrid that he had nothing to do with the chamber of secrets.

In our 3rd year he pushed me out of the way to save me from that black dog and it dragged him under the whipping Willow and it caused him to break his leg. Later we found out it was Sirius Black. When we thought Black was going to kill me he stood in front of me in spite of his broken leg caused him a lot of pain and shouted that he(Black) has to kill him first to get to me. Later we found out that Black was innocent though.

In our 4th year though at first he was a bit jealous of me as my name came out of the Goblet of Fire but later he got over with it and we became friends again.

In fifth year when none believed me he stuck with me. He even fought with Seamus Finnigan as he didn't believed me.

In out 6th year he first volunteered to help me in my search for the Horcruxes.

He always stuck with me, fought along side with me. He always backed me up, covered my back. He accompanied me in all my adventures and battles. He made me a part of his family. He truly was my best friend. I won't ever forget what he did for me especially what he did for me in the final battle.

Flask Back

We were tired from destroying all the Horcruxes and planed to rest for a week before we go searching for Voldemort himself. It was a raining evening. Tonks came running into the Burrow which was order's new head quarter.

Tonks- soaked wet and panting Voldemort has attacked Diagon Alley.

We all apparated there as soon as possible and what we saw there scared the life out of us; thousands of people were dead already. All the shops were on fire. The air was full of screams and moans. Every where were only dead bodies.

The battle began. There was thousands of Dead eaters. I killed thirty of them before he spotted me.

Voldemort- Hello Potter. Long time no see. Look what a beautiful sight it is. he laughed coldly Ready to die Potter. After you die I will reign freely.

I was shaking from rage. How could anybody think this sight of dead bodies was beautiful. He was sick of mind.

Harry- Roared You can't kill me, you don't have the power.

Voldemort- Oh really!! I thought I'll give you a quick death but now I guess I won't. I'll first show you what can I do. Behold...

He waved his wand and a big screen appeared and I could see Ginny was fighting Lucious Malfoy, then after a while she killed him.

Voldemort- And now..

He waved his wand and Ginny flopped on the ground.

Harry- screamed Ginny no..

Voldemort waved his wand again and the screen disappeared.

Voldemort- And now the best show..

He clapped his hands and said-

Voldemort- Bring them.

I gasped at the sight. There stood Ron and Hermione and two dead eaters held them. Hermione wasn't that badly injured but Ron was. I was sure he put up a great fight before he was caught; He was barely standing and stained in blood.

First Dead eater- Dark lord this bloody blood traitor was hard to catch. He almost killed me. But thanks to his beloved Mudblood we were able to catch him.

Ron- Roared Don't you dare call her that you bloody Malfoy.

Malfoy kicked him in stomach.

Malfoy- Shut up Weasel.

I was sure Ron got this much injured defending Hermione. I looked at her; she fought hard to break free of the second dead eater's grip to get to Ron.

Second Dead eater- Stand still you bitch.

Hermione- Let go of me you pig.

Second Dead eater- Shut up.

He slapped her.

Ron- Don't you dare hurt her you bloody deadeater.

Ron broke free of Malfoy's grip and snatched his ( Malfoy's) wand and shouted "Avada Kedavra" pointing the wand at the second dead eater. He (2nd deadeater) flopped on the ground. But Malfoy grabbed Ron again and Voldemort grabbed Hermione by hair.

Ron- Let go of her Voldemort.

Malfoy- How dare you call Dark lord by name?

And with that he shouted "Crucio". Ron flopped on the ground and screamed in pain. I looked at Hermione, she cried silently as she kept on trying to break free of Voldemort's grip.

Voldemort- No Draco, lift the curse and let me show him the little present I have bought him. Peter bring it.

Peter Pettigrew bought a little bundle. I though was sure what it was but even though I kept on praying "no, not him..." My heart kept on pounding hard.

Voldemort- Peter, show him what is it.

Peter uncovered the bundle. There was a little baby sleeping soundly. Watching it Hermione screamed-

Hermione- No, not him please.

Ron- Roared you monster, bloodless git let him go. He is just a baby spear him.

Malfoy- Stop shouting Weasel or I'll kill you beloved son Jack.

Malfoy pointed the wand at Jack.

Voldemort- Malfoy stop. He laughed coldly So lets see whom should I kill first. The girl? he looked at Hermione No.. I won't dirty my hand by killing a filthy mudblood.. The baby...

Ron- Roared don't you dare hurt Jack.

Voldemort- Ha!! I know, I should kill you Weasley. You seem too egger to die. And then again you are Potter's best friend, the person he would miss most... Yes, I'll kill you first. It'll cause Potter much more pain... So lets see.. Should I do it quickly or should I play a little...

He (Voldemort) looked at me and smiled coldly.

Voldemort- Ha! I know.. Crucio..

Ron flopped on the ground and his scream filled the air. Then after about five minutes he lifted the curse.

Voldemort- Now lets make the game a bit more interesting..Imperio.. I command you Weasley to kill your child.

Ron was under the The Imperius Curse.

Voldemort- Malfoy Return him his wand.

Ron grabbed his wand.

Voldemort- Now Kill.

Ron moved close to where Peter Pettigrew was standing with Jack. I was scared, I tried to shut my eyes, I tried to scream, I tried to move but I couldn't. Voldemort must have put an immobilize cruse on me. I just prayed in my mind-"Ron. Ron, don't do it. Wake up Ron. Break free of the curse..." Then I heared Ron roar-

Ron- No...

And he shouted "Stupefy" pointing the wand at Peter Pettigrew, He failed on the ground and hit his head on a stone and died instantly. Then he quickly spun around and shouted "Avada Kedavra" pointing the wand at Malfoy. Malfoy died instantly. Jack was laying on Peter's body- Ron pointed the wand at his and performed a banishing charm and he (Jack) vanished.

Voldemort- Good show Weasley. You are better than I expected no wonder Potter made it this far.

He looked at me and smiled coldly.

Voldemort- Good choice of friends Potter. Now Weasley you'll witness your wife die.

He (Voldemort) looked at her.

Voldemort- Girl, I'll give you a painful death. Shouted S-E-C-T-U-M-S-E-M-P-R-A ..

Ron- Shouted No...

And he ran towards Hermione and pushed her out of the way. But it was too late; it hit them both; Hermione mostly.

Voldemort- Now they'll die slowly. Don't worry Potter I'll give you this moment so you can witness your friends die.

I watched helplessly at Ron and Hermione laying there blood stained. I wish I could move but I couldn't.

Ron- M..Mione...p..please..d..don't...l...leave...m..me..

Hermione- I...l..love..y..you..

And with that she died. Ron moved close to her body and cried silently as he hasn't enough strength to howl.

Voldemort- Now, now Potter we have a score to settle don't we?!!..

He came close to me and forced me to look at him. My scar began to throb badly.

Voldemort- Look at me boy. Your friend would die gradually don't worry. Give him the moment to grieve on his wife's death. Now, I think you want some answers don't you??!! You want to know why you can't move??!! Because I have put an immobilize curse on you; you silly..

He slapped me on my arm playfully as if he was my girlfriend.

Voldemort- Now let me finish the job.. A-V-A-D-A K-E-D-A-V-R-A

I knew it was the end but then someone stood in front of me and blocked me and then I saw him flop on the gound.

Harry- shouted NO...

It was the first word I uttered after several hours. I could move then. I immediately grabbed my wand and shouted "Avada Kedavra" pointing it at Voldemort.

Voldemort- Shouted NO... IT CAN"T BE..

Harry- I HAVE THE POWER YOU NEVER KNEW OF. IT WAS LOVE. MY PARENTS' LOVE, GINNY'S LOVE, HERMIONE'S LOVE...AND RON'S LOVE...

Voldemorts body exploded and I flopped on the ground on my knees beside Ron's: my saver's dead body. I looked at his now lifeless face, it looked so wired with out his ever lively sprit and I cried for the first time in my life.

I looked at that ocean of dead bodies and howled-

Harry- Why? Why? Why should it end like this? Why should I always lose every one I love? Why am I chosen to live alone with this pain?

Then I heared a cry from a distance. As if it answered my question. I ran towards the direction from where the sound came. After running for several minutes I spotted it. It was Jack, laying in midst of thousands of dead bodies crying furiously as if he knew he has lost his parents. I hugged him in my bosom. I wasn't the only one who lost his every thing; Ron and Hermione's little Jack lost his every thing too. I then made up my mind from now days on I would live for him, my nephew Jack Ronald Weasley; for the son of that overshadowed hero: Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Yes, my best friend Ron Weasley is that overshadowed hero; the boy with flaming red hair, ocean blue eyes, freckled face; famous hero Harry Potter's not famous sidekick Ron Weasley.

He was a man who thought me how to live. He gave me a hope to live on even after I lost my every thing. He truly knew how to live to the fullest. He lived life as if there was no tomorrow. He knew how to dream and how to make them come true. Friends and family meant every thing to him; he was totally loyal to them and he did defend them till his last breath. In the final battle he sacrificed himself to save me, so that I could checkmate the king: world darkest wizard Voldemort; just like our 1st year's chess game but this time never to wake up again. He truly was a hero.

Though to the world he was another in the crowd, another Weasley. But to me he was, he is and will always be a hero.

But from now days on people will know about him. Through my this book 'The Overshadowed Hero' he would no longer be an Over shadowed HERO.

The End

A.N: I dedicate my this story to my best friend Shatavisa's little sister Tanju(Shayonabha) because she is a big fan of Ron.

Well as for all the respected reader's of this story please review. Tell me if its bad or good or what ever. Please review.

Ron Alan Weasley


End file.
